


For All of Us

by jadencross



Series: He Sleeps, She Sings, They Listen [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Families of Choice, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Pidge just wants her family back, post episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: After flying out of the corrupted wormhole, Pidge was flung into the middle of a Galra fleet. She's been pursued for a week, constantly fighting and flying trying to slip away. When she finally gets a moment of peace, she realizes just how lonely the stars really are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my other fic, He Sleeps in the Sky of Ice. You don't have to have read it, as it's a prequel. This one works fine as a stand-alone.
> 
> For some quick backstory for new readers, this takes place about a month or two after the end of season 1. All the paladins have been scattered throughout the universe. Allura did a one-time magic show to get them all connected enough to form a plan wherein the Blue Lion and castle come find Red, while Black finds Green, then they both got find Yellow. Yellow then follows Blue's train to the castle. [basically each lion can only find one other one from all the way across the galaxy for security.] This happens before Pidge has met up with anyone yet.
> 
> Hey all! So it looks like I can keep that schedule after all! I only have the chapter left to write now, and I think I can get that down pretty quickly. So get excited for that! Today starts the daily posting schedule. So, I figured I'd open the cutest member of Voltron: Pidge!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine since I've been cranking out so many words that none of my betas can proof them fast enough lol.
> 
> Here goes!

Pidge was starting to get annoyed with all these ion cannons.

She twisted the controls, dodging yet another blast while nothing but fighters filled her screen. Green wasn’t as fast as Red. She was going to have to be creative.

Of course it was just her luck to come out right in the middle of a Galra fleet. And of course they had spotted her right away so her cloaking tech wouldn’t do anything. And of course there weren’t any planets for a ways. 

Pidge grit her teeth. This wasn’t going to be fun.

She gunned the engines, hoping that they wouldn’t be expecting her to charge them. At the last moment she twisted, trying to find a blind spot. Once there, she switched on the cloaking tech, twisting hard and changing direction to fly below the line of fighters, avoiding a shot from an ion cannon and firing her thrusters. 

She maneuvered, blasting off toward the moon closest to her. She moved behind it, getting out of sight just before the cloaking clicked off. Pidge breathed a sigh of relief as the fighters sped past. She waited for the cloaking to recharge, before engaging it and speeding towards the planet below. 

She entered gravity hard, cloaking wearing off just as she hit the ground. She had apparently waited too long to start slowing down, because she slammed into the dirt, rolling a few times before coming to rest in a barren wasteland. 

Pidge watched the scanners, trying to judge if any Galra had followed her. She was sure as soon as they figured out she wasn’t up in space they would be checking the planet. She needed to hide.

But at the same time, she needed to wait for Shiro. 

Shiro was coming to find her, probably watching her dot flit across his screen just like she watched Hunk’s, and she was sure he watched Lance’s. She would go to meet Shiro, but she had no way of knowing if she was heading towards him or away. As far as she knew, she had just extended the time it took him to find her by a few weeks. 

But she couldn’t let Green get caught. 

Pidge scanned the planet. Surely she could find some cover here to hid from the Galra beneath. Pidge scanned, and scanned, and scanned again.

Nothing. Looks like this planet was completely barren. Pidge sighed. Looks like she’d be taking off again. Pidge nudged the controls.

Green didn’t move.

Pidge tried again.

Nothing.

_ Damn. _

Apparently the crash had damaged Green more heavily that Pidge realized. She searched the dash, trying to find the source. It didn’t look like anything major, just lots of small things. Since the lions were self-healing, it looked like time was the only thing Green needed. 

Pidge groaned. Looks like her quandary had been decided for her. 

She scanned the planet, noting that the air was too thin to be breathable. But Pidge had been staring at the inside of Green’s cockpit for a week. She needed something else to look at.

Sliding the bottom of her helmet closed, Pidge exited Green. From the outside, she didn’t look too banged up. She’d probably be fully healed by the end of the day.

Pidge looked up at the sky. Above her, the moon sparkled, it’s green surface casting light on the large expanse of dirt around her.  Pidge watched it for a while before sitting down, resting her back in the dirt. She had been sitting for so long, she just wanted to stretch out, rocket packs on her suit be damned. 

She lay like that for a while, letting the light flow over her and her mind to wander. Dust blew up and around, shifting slightly, and turning over in the minimal atmosphere. She was sure that she was going to be dirty when she got up, but she didn’t care. 

She wished her family was here. 

She missed her dad and his warm smile when she brought home her grades and the hugs he would give when she built something incredible out of practically nothing and the words of encouragement he always gave when she had to watch others blaze before her just because of age and the times they would cook with her mom in the kitchen and wind up spilling flour everywhere, prompting her mom to kick them out after cleaning up the mess.

She missed Matt and his laugh and the way he squeaked when she poked his side and the way he would ruffle her hair when she was feeling down and the pranks they would pull on their parents and the nights where they would sneak up to the roof and watch the stars, telling each other everything they knew about every dot in the sky. As she lay there, the stars twinkling above, she could almost pretend that she was back home, her brother lying beside her telling her some fact about Ursa Major he’d told her a thousand times.

But he wasn’t here, and none of the constellations above were Ursa Major. Or Orion. Or Pegasus. Or Libra. 

Pidge rolled to her side, curling up in the shadow of the Green Lion. 

She missed her other family, too.

She missed Hunk and his big hugs and smiles and steady hands as he helped her on her various projects and the way he always stated the obvious so she wouldn’t forget. She missed Lance and his stupid jokes and dumb smile that still always lightened the mood and his constant flirting and plans that no one else had thought of and the way he cared so much about his teammates. 

She missed Keith and his quiet presence that was always so comforting and his constant running to the training room and the way he put the protection of his friends before anything else including his own safety. She missed Coran and his fluffy moustache and cheerful voice and selfless dedication to fixing the castle and the way he looked after them all and taught them all so much and even his cooking, no matter how gross it was. She missed Allura and her unwavering leadership and determination and the way she always taught them about the universe and tried to help as many as she could even if it cost her life.

And, more than anything, she missed Shiro. She missed the way he reminded her of her dad, and of Matt, and how he always kept up their moral even when they were falling apart. She missed the way he encouraged them, and gave orders with a sort of softness to it so it wasn’t as grating as Iverson or so many of their other teachers back at the Garrison. She missed the way that his presence alone was a reassurance that their war was winnable, because if he could be held captive for over a year and still be strong enough to fight the witch who took his arm in a fistfight, then there was hope for all those who were under Zarkon’s thumb, including her dad and brother.

She wanted her family back. But now, they were all scattered to the stars, light years upon light years separating them.

Pidge lay on her side for a while, letting the feeling of missing wash over her. Eventually, her side got tired, so she rolled onto her back. Up above, the moon continued glowing, having moved only slightly in the sky. Pidge figured the planet’s rotation was about the speed of Earth’s, or possibly a little slower. 

Up above, Pidge could see the stars twinkling. And she decided.

She got to her feet slowly, wiping the dirt from her suit as best she could before looking back up at the sky.

_ A promise to the stars _ , she thought.  _ Just like Matt taught me. _

“I’ll keep fighting,” Pidge said, her voice sounding weird in her ears after so long of not talking. “I’ll keep fighting, and won’t stop until the Galra are defeated and all the people they hurt are free. I won’t lose hope, and I won’t give in. I’ll fight to protect my family.”

Pidge paused. 

“Both of them.”

“That’s a big promise,” Shiro’s voice suddenly came over the coms. 

Pidge squawked, losing her balance in surprise and falling into the dirt again. She looked up, seeing a large ball of fire entering the atmosphere.

Shiro chuckled. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Shiro?” Pidge’s heart sored. 

He was here. 

She wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Yep,” he said, a smile in his voice. “I was gonna hail you as soon as I came in range but you were already talking.”

Pidge flushed, realizing. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Shiro said. “I was worried you’d be hurt. The way you were moving you were clearly being pursued. I guess I shouldn’t have worried.”

Pidge smiled. “You know I’m tougher than I look.”

Shiro laughed. “You sure are. How’s the Green Lion?”

Pidge looked over to her ship, watching the way she was curled in the dirt. “I had a bit of a rough landing. She should be ready to fly before too long, though.”

“That’s good.” 

The Black Lion was suddenly visible, and Shiro positioned her for landing. Dust flew in the air, Pidge putting an arm up more out of habit than of necessity. When Black was situated, Shiro exited, a smile on his face as Pidge ran up to him.

“I’m glad you aren’t hurt,” she said in greeting.

“I’m glad you aren’t either.” 

They stood like that for a moment, just taking in the sight of the other alive and well. 

“Hey Shiro?”

“Yeah?”

Pidge looked him in they eye, trying to convey as much earnesty as possible. “I meant what I said.”

“About what?”

“About not giving up. About fighting to protect my families.”

Shiro smiled again, a warmth in his eyes. “I know you did. I promise to, as well.”

Pidge beamed, feeling tears welling in her eyes. Suddenly she lurched forward, arms grasping at his back and face pressing into his abdomen. 

“I really missed you,” she said. She felt his arms come down, circling around her shoulders.

“I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Families of choice are my weakness man. My absolute weakness. 
> 
> Also quick note: I posted part 3 of this series on the 12th, under the name They Listen to His Worries and Nightmares. However, I think it's gone into fic limbo, because it doesn't show up on my dash and my fic count didn't go up, but it shows up on the series so idk what happened there. I was just wondering if you guys could see it, because it's gotten like two hits so idk what's going on with it. If you guys could tell me if you can see it that'd be great.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Check the series tomorrow to get the next installment in the prequel series! 
> 
> See yah tomorrow!


End file.
